dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Levels (DNF)
(Following information may be irrelevant) CHAPTER 1: THE LADY KILLER CASINO 1: FOOTBALL STADIUM: SATURDAY, APRIL 1, 3 PM: Duke Plays his own video game beating the Cycloid Emperor while having sex with the Holsom twins in the Lady Killer Casino penthouse suite prior to his Talk Show interview. 2: TALK SHOW: 4 PM: After beating his own video game while having sex with the Holsom twins Duke must play his part in a Talk Show at his own Lady Killer Casino until the power goes out. Investigating the power disturbance Duke acquires a Jet Pack from a young fan and jet packs up an elevator shaft. At the top Duke sees the Alien Mothership in the Vegas Sky hovering over the Lady Killer. Duke quickly locates his throne riding it down to the secret Duke Cave hidden in the middle of the huge casino 3: DUKE CAVE: 5 PM: Riding the throne down to the Duke Cave, Duke takes action powering up the Plasma Cannon with a backup system, then fires on the Alien Ship which up until now has been non-aggressive. Duke manages to blow a massive hole through the Mother Ship wounding it, but gets blown off the Cannon in the process and passes out waking up several hours later to a full scale War with the Aliens. Duke locates a ventilation shaft to gain access back inside the Lady Killer. ' ' 4: CASINO PART 1: 9 PM:' Trying to get to the streets and meet up with the Earth Defense Force (EDF), Duke rides a busted elevator down to the Casino using the emergency brake to slow it down. Reaching the main floor, Duke Battles his way through the alien infested casino atriums, hallways and slots rooms while saving the Holsome twins. Eventually Duke uses an interactive Statue to progress.' ' ' 5: CASINO PART 2: 10 PM:' Still trying to get to the streets to meet up with the EDF, Duke navigates a hazardous trip mine maze in the maintenance halls. Reaching a buffet/theatre Duke has a brawl in the buffet before manipulating the movie theatre equipment to open a path through the movie screen. Finally Duke reunites with the Holsom twins protected by the EDF in the lobby. Suddenly an Assault Commander arrives and converts all the EDF soldiers into Pigcops as the Holsom twins are kidnapped by Assault Troopers. After killing the Assault Commander, EDF soldiers arrive to blow up a wall to let Duke out into the Street.' ' ' CHAPTER 2: VEGAS''' ' ' ' 6: VEGAS STREETS: SUNDAY, APRIL 2, 12 AM:' After exiting the Lady Killer, Duke meets up with the EDF, and is introduced to Bombshell for the first time. All Hell has broken loose, and Duke makes his way down the Vegas Strip with the help of Bombshell and the EDF, fighting Gunships, Dropships, Recons and using EDF Turrets. Finally, Duke defeats a Battlelord and exits through a sewer system.' ' ' 7: DUKE DOME EXTERIOR: 6 AM:' After receiving a radio report of Aliens abducting girls all over the city. Duke explores a Sports Arena under construction which is believed to be the location an Alien Hive. Duke takes a wild ride on a cargo container controlled by a transformed civilian and is tipped over inside a workman’s trailer by berserk Pigcops. After solving a counterweight puzzle, Duke takes down an Alien Gunship. Eventually Duke takes control of a Crane himself to break a large hole to gain access inside. ' '''8: DUKE DOME HIVE: 8 AM:' Duke explores the interior of the Duke Dome and gets a preview of the Alien Queen before fighting his way to the Hive Entrance and sliding down. Once inside the Hive, Duke discovers why the Aliens are taking our girls. Left with no choice, Duke finds and clears several underground Alien Hives killing impregnated pod girls including the Holsom twins. En route to the Queen Duke opens organic Gates and solves environmental goo navigation puzzles to progress. After exiting the Hives Duke must battle the Alien Queen in a Boxing Arena. After defeating the Queen, Duke is thrown clear from her afterbirth explosion up into the Stratosphere Infestation. ' ' 9: DUKE BURGER: 10 AM:' The Mothership has repaired itself and Duke must get to the roof of the Stratosphere and use his Auxiliary Cannon to take it down. Duke navigates and Infested Elevator Shaft, exterior and concourse while battling enemies including Attack Ships. At the Duke Burger restaurant, Duke stomps shrunken Pigcops and shrinks himself to progress, battling full size enemies. Reaching the freezer, Duke battles snowball throwing Pigcops before solving a meat pushing puzzle. At the Karaoke Bar, Duke turns a Karaoke Amp full blast and sings to break the glass creating an exit. Duke climbs to the roof, uses his Auxiliary Cannon and defeats the Mothership.' ' ' CHAPTER 3: DEATH VALLEY 10: HIGHWAY: 11 AM:' '''Responding to orders, Duke and Bombshell head to Hoover Dam in a Troop Carrier to investigate a Wormhole in the Sky which is believed to be a Portal from the Alien Homeworld. Duke drives his Monster Truck with a mounted Turret out of the Dropship and must make his way to the Dam Top. En route Duke is harassed by Gunships, Dropships, Pigcops and Recons and must solve puzzles to acquire Gas Cans to progress. Reaching the Dam Top, Duke defeats a Giant Battlelord before Rappelling down the face of the Dam and entering a vent into the interior. ' ' CHAPTER 4: HOOVER DAM' ' ' ' 11: DAM INTERIOR: 12 PM:' Dropping down through a vent, Duke enters Hoover Dam to locate the Generator Room and meet up with an EDF encampment to shut down the Wormhole. Duke explores the interior tunnels working his way down to the generator room, doing battle and getting temporarily shrunk to navigate through some hazardous steam and huge machine. Locating the Elevator, Duke battles a horde of Octababies and a full size Enforcer before riding the elevator down.' ' ' 12: DAM EXTERIOR: 1 PM:' Duke exits the Elevator and makes his way through an interior garage door before entering the lower dam exterior. Outside, Duke sees the Wormhole in the Sky above, drawing power from Alien Tentacles growing out of the Dam Walls. After combating a wave of Octabrains, Duke uses a forklift to squish enemies and to push/lift items to progress. Inside, Duke rides an Elevator up to the Generator to meet up with the EDF encampment.' ' ' 13: DAM GENERATORS: 2 PM:' Duke enters the Generator and discovers the EDF failed to destroy the Wormhole by shutting down the Generators and must destroy the entire Dam to bring it down. Duke must continue down to the base of the Dam and plant charges to blow up the Dam. After navigating through a mass of Electrified Tentacles Duke rides a large Crane to the far side of the Generator Room exiting to an Elevator Shaft. From there, Duke explores the underside of the Generators before exiting an infested stairwell. ' '''14: DAM SUB LEVELS: 3 PM:' Exiting a stairwell, Duke works his way through the interiors, caverns and construction of the Intake Pipes. Duke acquires Barrels using a scissor lift and balances them on a broken crane to progress. Escaping rolling boulders, Duke continues battling through the Dam jumping down a blocked stairwell to progress. Exiting the Stairwell, Duke continues battling through the Dam looking for the Clarifier room. Here, Duke is given Bombs by the EDF and must cross and shut down the Electrified Water before swimming down into the penstock intake pipe to exit. ' ' 15: BOMB THE DAM: 4 PM:' With Bombs in hand Duke swims through the Penstock Pipes, Butterfly Valves, and filtration systems using air bubbles to survive while battling Octabrains and Octababies. Locating a Control Room, Duke opens a Butterfly Valve and swims into Lake Mead. Duke plants two Bombs before killing a Giant Leech and planting the last bomb. Duke swims back inside the Dam just before the bombs detonate and Duke must swim/run for his life as the Dam is Collapsing. Finally seeing Daylight, Duke must out run a wall of water as the whole Dam collapses, he is blown out into the river passing out into unconsciousness.' ' ' CHAPTER 5: STRIP CLUB''' ' ' ' 16: TITTY CITY: 5 PM:' After suffering a concussion from the Hoover Dam explosion, Duke dreams he is in a Strip Club. He is plagued by Disturbing and Surreal visions as he wanders through the Strip Club. Duke must first complete a variety of mini-game tasks before discovering Bombshell is working there as a new Hot Dancer. After completing the required tasks, Bombshell gives Duke a bizarre Lap-Dance, and Duke wakes up screaming in a Lab surrounded by Aliens.' ' ' CHAPTER 6: EDF BASE' ' ' ' 17: AGRICULTURAL CENTER: 7 PM:' Answering General Graves Distress Call, Bombshell explores a Desert Agriculture Facility finding a wounded scientist as an Alien Attack begins and Bombshell calls for Backup. Near the Battles end, a Troop Carrier returns but is shot down. Bombshell climbs the wreckage to access a Water Tower, Zip lines onto the roof and crashes under the porch. Shrinking herself, Bombshell gets into the building through a toilet and rides a secret Elevator down to the underground EDF Base. Down below, Bombshell navigates a hostile decontamination zone and disables force fields. Reaching the Subway Terminal she kills what she believes is a crazed Duke Nukem on a Subway Car.' ' ' 18: RC CAR DRIVING 1: 10 PM:' After killing the Duke Clone, the Subway Car crashes as Bombshell is thrown clear. Still shrunk, Bombshell continues to search for General Graves but instead encounters a deadly RC Car controlled by a Pigcop. After killing the Pigcop, Bombshell takes over and drives the RC Car navigating the EDF Base Clone Meat Shipping, Packing and Processing Facility while avoiding a gauntlet of Giant Pigcops, Hordes of Rats, Octababies and Hazardous Obstacles. She must get off the RC Car a number of times solving puzzles to progress; opening a Sewer Gate, using a Movable Fan, Draining a Chemical Vat and finally using an Elevator.' ' ' 19: RC CAR DRIVING 2: MONDAY, APRIL 3, 12 AM:' Still looking for General Graves, Bombshell continues navigating the RC Car in the EDF Base Clone Meat Cooking, Deboning and Grinding Facility while avoiding Giant Pigcops, Rats, Octababies, Spinning Bone Crushers, Flame Jets, Death Pits and Waste Compactors. She must get off the RC Car a number of times solving puzzles to progress; Jumping on the Waste Compactor Gears and Rotating Fuses to enable and disable Pistons. Finally reaching the Clone Meat Cryotube Entry Station, Bombshell solves a switchboard puzzle riding a Cryotube to exit. ' '''20: CLONING RESEARCH: 2 AM:' Riding a Cryotube system into the Clone Research Facility, Bombshell navigates a Cryotube Puzzle, combats Duke Nukem Clones and saves the real Duke Nukem with a Lap-Dance. Now free, Duke helps Bombshell escape out a vent and is escorted by Pigcops through the Facility, where Duke learns of the “Duke Clone Army” and must win an Arm Wrestling Contest against a Duke Clone to progress. Reaching a Warehouse, Duke acquires a Hover Lift, pushes it into place and rides it using shootable impulse beams. Reaching the Hover Lift Depot, Duke opens the Exit Doors and rides the Hover Lift out as the Alarms sound and the Clones are now aware that he is an imposter. 21: PLATFORM RIDE PART 1: 4 AM: Duke rides the Hover Lift searching for General Graves and the Teleportation Facility while combating enemies and avoiding Trip Mine Traps. The Platform stop several times forcing Duke to get off opening Giant Doors and using a crane and forklift to solve puzzles to progress. ' ' 22: PLATFORM RIDE PART 2: 4 AM:' The Platform stops forcing Duke to get off and unlock Giant Gate Locks while combating Duke Clones on other moving Hover lifts. Continuing on the Hover Lift, Duke must avoid Falling/Thrown debris while combating enemies. Finally reaching the exterior of the Teleportation Facility, Duke is ambushed by a Pigcop using a Crane to drop heavy I-beams on the Hover Lift destroying it. Duke must use the Crane Arm to create a Bridge to cross the Hover Lift Channel and fight one last battle to finally reach the Teleportation Facility Entrance.' ' ' ' ' CHAPTER 7: FATHERSHIP 23: TELEPORT/FATHERSHIP: 6 AM: With General Graves and Bombshell’s help, Duke restores the Teleporter Power Cells by controlling and navigating Gravity puzzles. As time runs out, General Graves stays behind and initiates the Self-Destruct Sequence, blowing up the entire Base as Duke and Bombshell teleport to the Fathership. Once onboard, Duke and Bombshell blow up key systems, each tackling different parts of the ship as Lights and Gravity go out. Finally, facing the OctaKing, they kill him in a tag-team effort. The Fathership explodes into the Atmosphere as Duke and Bombshell safely eject in an Escape Pod, returning to a War-Torn Earth with Co-Ordinates to the Alien World. ' ' CHAPTER 8: LADY KILLER CASINO 24: TALK SHOW OUTRO: 4 PM:' 'Duke must play his part in the Talk Show at his own Lady Killer Casino finishing his story.